With the increasing use of portable terminals, various applications (hereinafter, simply referred to as “app”) are provided. In particular, due to the growing concerns on health, apps for managing user's health have recently been provided. The apps for managing the user's health receive a heath condition directly from a user, and provide a result on the input health condition. For example, if the user reads, one-by-one, health check items provided by the health management app and checks off an item determined to coincide with the user's health condition, the health management app diagnoses the user's health condition on the basis of the item checked off by the user, and thereafter provides a diagnosis result to the user.
However, since the aforementioned method of determining the user's health condition is based on a self-test of the user, it is difficult to provide a correct diagnosis result based on the user's health condition. In addition, since the user confirms the diagnosis result by directly checking off the items in the conventional health management apps, it is difficult to attract users' interests, and thus there is a limitation in that the health management is just a one-off management instead of being persistently maintained.